Padfoot Remembers
by cherrycool
Summary: Oneshot. Sirius is in Azkaban, and when he realises Wormtail is at Hogwarts with Harry, he remembers baby Harry from long ago...


I just re read PoA and this was in my head, couldn't sleep till I wrote it down! Just a bitta Sirius-ness, do enjoy ...

**Disclaimer:** I own no characters, I'm sure you know!

* * *

Sirius Black gazed through dark locks of long, matted hair at a paper which the highly unnerved Minister for Magic had just handed him through the bars of his cell door. His sunken eyes shifted slowly into focus as his mind, something he had long ago become accustomed to not using, began to snap back into action, sifting cautiously through layers of stagnant memory. _It couldn't be…_

Snow swirled like a delicate lace pattern against the panes of glass as a slim young red haired woman with beautiful green eyes closed a set of deep scarlet curtains, blocking out the dark winter skies. She crossed the spacious room, passing a large, merrily crackling fire, and began to place various ornaments on a large, half decorated Christmas tree that was nestled snugly in a corner. Shouts of laughter were coming from another room, and the woman smiled fondly. The laughter grew louder and a tall, handsome, bespectacled man with a mane of untidy black hair burst into the room, a wide grin on his face. He was followed by another man, equally tall and with dark hair that was just as messy, albeit more elegantly so. This man had a baby, no more than six months, perched on his shoulders. Despite being so young, the baby had a shock of dark hair that matched the man in front of him, and green eyes alike to the red haired woman's. It was gurgling happily, surveying the room from its perch.

"Careful, Sirius!" admonished the woman, looking worried. Sirius, who was holding the baby's hands as it sat happily on his shoulders, twisted his neck around to look at his hitchhiker. The baby smiled, and pulled one of his hands free from Sirius's to pull at his nose, making contented humming noises. It then reached down and poked Sirius in the eye.

"Arghh!" exclaimed Sirius, twisting slightly and dislodging the baby, who, arms around Sirius's neck, fell around to Sirius's front. Sirius caught the mischievous bundle hurriedly with one arm before it let go, rubbing his offended eye with his free hand.

"Your kid's a brat, James," he said, without any conviction. He sat down on the floor in front of the fire with the baby as James grinned at him from a squashy red couch.

"Harry was merely displaying his affection," he replied, hazel eyes twinkling. He glanced across at the red haired woman, who was humming merrily and piling decorations onto the Christmas tree at an alarming rate.

"Lily, if you put any more on that tree, it's going to fall over," he commented in amusement.

Lily stood back and examined her work, green eyes roving across the branches. "Hmm … maybe you're right," she concluded, setting the box down and moving toward the couch to settle herself next to her husband. James slipped an arm around her waist and she leant her head on his shoulder, smiling down at Sirius.

Sirius was sitting crass legged on the cream rug in front of the fire, holding the baby in a standing position by its arms. Harry was wobbling unsteadily, his mouth round in wonder. He made some nonsensical noises, and with a plop, lost his balance, falling down into a sitting position, looking thoroughly shocked to find himself on the ground.

James chuckled.

"Careful, Sirius!" reprimanded Lily again.

"Ah, he's fine," dismissed Sirius with a grin, picking Harry up under his arms and pulling him onto his leg. Harry clamboured around and held out his arms demandingly, and Sirius swept him up with a grin and settled him back on his shoulders.

"Kid loves me!" he exclaimed happily, grey eyes shining as he enclosed his hands around Harry's tiny ones to keep him steady.

"I'm not going to bother saying anything," sighed Lily, rolling her green eyes. James kissed her forehead, smiling fondly.

"Its best not to," he agreed. "Besides, Harry's kept Sirius out of the pub for three days now, something not easily achieved."

Sirius pulled a face; although that might have been because Harry just hit him on the side of the head.

"You're hilarious, Prongs," he commented dryly, grabbing the baby's hand gently before he hit him again. "Remus popping in?" he added.

James nodded, waving his wand and causing the Wizarding Wireless to crackle to life. The latest tune from the Weird Sisters floated to their ears, causing Lily to hum contentedly.

"Any minute now, actually."

Harry was pulling Sirius's hair now; Sirius reached up and carefully dislodged him. He then fell back against the floor, lying down and plonking the baby on his chest. Harry bounced up and down happily, pulling at the buttons on Sirius's shirt.

"Merlin, Prongs, your offspring just can't sit still, can he?"

"I'd thank you not to refer to our son as 'offspring', Sirius," commented Lily wryly, tucking a stray strand of dark red hair behind her ear.

Sirius opened his mouth to retort, but before he could, there was a loud crack just outside the front window, and then the doorbell rang.

"Its open!" called James, too lazy to move. Lily twisted around to look up at him. "You left the door unlocked?" she demanded. James quailed under her gaze while Sirius chuckled. "How many times do I have to tell you? It's dangerous, James!"

"Alright, alright!" he said hastily, kissing her on the forehead again. "I'll lock it!" He leant back slightly to look out the living room door and into the brightly light hall. "Moony!" he yelled, causing Lily to wince. "Lock the door, will you!"

There was the sound of a key turning, and within seconds, a pale, tired looking young man with light brown hair appeared in the doorway, taking off a long, heavy cloak.

"You didn't even know that was me," he commented as he sat down comfortably in an armchair, casting an amused eye over at Sirius, who was spread lazily on the floor making ridiculous faces at Harry.

"Who else would it have been?" asked James, as though this were obvious.

Harry made a loud noise and pointed at James, clapping his hands happily. Sirius raised his head, picked up Harry, and lifted him into the air above his face. "It's alright, Harry," he said reassuringly as the baby gurgled in delight. "Daddy was just being a plonker."

"Careful, Sirius," warned Remus in amused tones. "Remember what happened last time you waved Harry in the air over your face?"

Sirius froze, recalling all too well as Lily's laughter tinkled melodiously across the room and James snorted loudly. Sirius raised an eyebrow at Harry. Was it just his imagination or did he look a bit green? He sat up hurriedly, crossing his legs again and placing Harry sitting upright in his lap.

Remus chuckled. "You never did get that shirt clean, did you?" he asked, brown eyes twinkling. Sirius pulled a face. "Whatever," he said confidently. "You only remember because I had to take it off."

Remus spluttered in protest and shuddered while James snorted again. Sirius looked mildly offended at the lack of enthusiasm over his chest and grabbed Harry's feet, pulling him back as he attempted to crawl away.

"Looks like he's tired of you, Padfoot," said James with a grin.

"He's just trying to get to the Christmas tree," replied Sirius, grabbing the baby around the middle and lifting him to his chest, so that his head was just under Sirius's chin. "Daddy's being a plonker again, Harry," whispered Sirius loudly and matter-of-factly in Harry's ear. Harry laughed and pulled Sirius's nose delightedly. Sirius smiled and shook his head. "And you've obviously inherited it."

"I would also appreciate it if you kindly did not refer to my son as a plonker, either, Sirius," frowned Lily as Remus chuckled.

Sirius grinned up at her. "He gets it from his father's side."

"Yes, but still," she replied, smiling in spite of herself.

"You're not going to let those genes stand in your way though, are you Harry?" asked Sirius, grinning.

"I am right here," said James.

Sirius ignored him, grabbing Harry's nose and showing him his thumb in between two fingers. The baby's mouth rounded into an 'O', and he pressed a tiny hand against his nose in wonder, eyes widening. Sirius smiled delightedly, making a face of mock surprise and opening his fist wide to show Harry that he had nothing. Harry placed his tiny hand into Sirius's open palm, and looked up at him, his bright green eyes wide and solemn. Sirius gazed down at the tiny fingers, aware that James was watching him with a smug grin. He slowly enclosed them in his own hand, and, face breaking into a grin, swung a happily gurgling Harry back onto his shoulders, where he promptly grabbed one of Sirius's ears with one hand and pulled his hair delightedly with the other.

"I think its love," commented Remus with a wry smile.

Sirius's clouded eyes cleared as the implications of the article dawned on him. How many times had he seen Wormtail transform? Of course he would recognise him! And the paper said that he was going with this Weasley kid to Hogwarts. Harry was in Hogwarts. Sirius's mind was functioning properly once more; he finally had a reason to keep it going. Wormtail was at Hogwarts. The baby was in danger. Sirius knew what he had to do. He had to get to Hogwarts. He had to protect the baby. He had to protect Harry.

* * *

Now comes the fun bit ... reviews! Good or bad, I wanna hear 'em!


End file.
